


Lights, Camera...

by flibbertygigget



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Bossy Bottoms, Camera Sex, M/M, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinema Snob hadn't expected to be nervous while filming a sex scene. Luckily, Phelous can help with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights, Camera...

"Damn it, Phelous, you have to angle yourself more to the left. You are fucking terrible at this." Phelous awkwardly did as Snob commanded, a small smile on his face. "What, are you laughing at me now?"

"Of couese not, Snob." But Phelous couldn't hold back a giggle. Snob glared at him.

"Fuck you," he said.

"I'm sorry," Phelous said. "You're just do adorable when you're nervous." Snob tried to push Phelous off him.

"I am not fucking nervous," he snapped.

"You're right. You're terrified."

"If you're going to be an asshole, Phelous, then this isn't going to work." Phelous dropped a kiss on Snob's forehead. "Stop it!"

"I get it," Phelous said. "This is new for you. It's okay to be nervous."

"I've had sex for a camera before. I'm not getting fucking stage fright or whatever." Snob gave a small sigh and turned away from Phelous' understanding gaze. "I guess it's just a bit different when..."

"It's not with a woman?" Phelous said.

"When I'm on the bottom. I know, it's fucking ridiculous. I do this all the time, why should I freeze up the moment there are other people watching?" Phelous kissed Snob again, long and deep. "Stop it! You'll put me off my game."

"Just relax, Snob," Phelous said. You don't have to worry about looking good for the camera. You're always fucking beautiful."

"You're such a fucking sap, Phelous," Snob said, but Phelous could feel him relaxing beneath him. "Besides, we already know 90% of my viewers think I'm hot."

"Only 90%?"

"The other ten are lesbians." Phelous laughed, and his hand travelled down to cover the large bulge in Snob's pants. Snob froze.

"Damn it, this isn't in the script," he said. Phelous grinned.

"Just go with it," he said. "Think of it as any other night. You, me, and your clothes on the floor." Snob smirked at the cheesiness of Phelous' bedroom talk, then he gasped as the taller man began to stroke his cock.

"Maybe you're not be a complete moron after all," Snob said.


End file.
